Hostage
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery: A hostage situation put one of New York’s finest is in grave danger, sorry if the summery sucks, if I say anymore, I'll give it away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!

_Summery: A hostage situation put one of New York's finest is in grave danger, sorry if the summery sucks, if I say anymore, I'll give it away._

Goren tapped his foot impatiently against the floor there was an unusually long line at the tellers' counter at the bank, finally admitting that he would never make to work on time at this rate, he begrudgingly dug out his cell phone. "I'm at the bank & I don't think I'm going to make it to work on time." Goren said as Deakins answered the phone." "What's up?" "There are some suspicious charges on my account that I need to have checked." He replied. "Same thing happened to us a few years ago hope you get it straightened out." He said as he hung up. After what seemed like eons, he finally got to speak to the teller, he didn't even get out his name before he heard a commotion behind him. Four men armed with AK forty-sevens had just stormed into the building. "Has Goren come in yet?" Deakins asked as he walked up to their desks. "No & I'm starting to get worried." "That makes two of us, he should have been in by now, something's wrong, he's not answering his cell." Deakins said as he hurried to his office & got on the phone.

"Everyone sit with your backs against the wall!" The leader, who called himself 'Butch', yelled as he brandished his weapon at them. They all did as they were told & Goren seated himself beside a terrified mother & child as they clutched each other. "Shut that brat up!" Butch said as he pointed the weapon straight at the boy's head, Goren pushed the mouth of the rifle away. "Pointing that at him isn't going to do any good, just leave him be." He said quietly, Butch jerked the gun out of Goren's grasp & shoved it painfully into his chest. "You'd better watch you're step." He said as he left them. "Thank you, you're so brave." The woman said. "Robert Goren, it's nice to meet you." "Likewise, I'm Julie, this is Danny." "I'm ten." He said proudly. "Danny, I'm going to need you to be a big, strong, brave boy, can you do that for me?" Danny wiped the tears from his cheeks & he nodded. "That's a good boy," Goren said as he put his arm around his shoulders.

"There's a hostage situation at the Manhattan Bank off Broadway." "That's the bank Bobby uses…" "I know." Deakins said as they grabbed their coats & headed out with a hoard of officers. "Butch, the cops are here, man!" one of the other men said as he nervously peered outside. "Good, that's just what we want." He said as Goren stood up. "Let all these people go & keep me." "& why in the hell should I do that? These people are my ticket to a ton of cash." Butch said as he pointed his weapon at Goren's head, Goren showed him his badge." Because, I'm a cop." Deakins & Eames watched as the hostages poured out of the bank, their hearts sank when they realized that Goren wasn't with them. "There's a man in there, he's one of yours. He truly is a gallant soul, he offered himself as a hostage if the men released us." Julie said as she was led away by a uniformed officer. Eames shot Deakins a worried look as he got onto the radio.

"They want to communicate with you." Goren said as he nodded to a robot that was just setting a cell phone down on the front steps to the bank. "Yeah?" "One million in unmarked bills & a ticket out of the country or the cop dies." "We have the other gunmen in scope, permission to take the shot?" The snipers said over the radio. "The Chief of Police sighed, he was between a rock & a hard place on this one. "Granted." He said heavily. Butch watched in horror as his three accomplices fell where thy stood, pools of blood began to pool around their heads, forming a grotesque halo. He screamed in rage as he took aim at Goren with a colt forty five he had hidden in his waistband & pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!

Goren's flesh seared with white-hot pain as the bullet tore through his upper chest cavity, he felt it lodge somewhere within his body. "Its a shame that you have to die because of department's stupidity." Butch said. "They did what they had to do." Goren replied through gritted teeth. "How valiant." He said bitterly as she phone rang. "You're guy is in need of serious help, he _will_ die unless you get me what I want. "Were in position, waiting for your order, Chief." The SWAT team leader said. "I'm sorry, James, I have to give the order." "Deakins nodded gravely. Butch turned sharply, AK forty seven at the ready as a concussion grenade was detonated, Goren used what remained of his failing strength to kick his legs out from under him. The SWAT team stormed in & had him disarmed & cuffed before he could regain his bearings, Goren's vision became increasingly clouded, he vaguely heard someone calling for EMS on their radio, static was growing in his head & then... nothing.

Deakins, Eames & Elvira sat worriedly in the desolate waiting room outside the trauma unit. "Oh no." Elvira said as she took notice of a very beautiful woman sitting at the other end of the room from them, she could have been a body double for Katherine Zeta Jones. She wore stonewashed, snug low rise Levi's & a plain white, fitted shirt. "It must be bad if she's here, she came all the way from California." "Who is she?" Eames asked as she studied her. "An old friend." Elvira said with a knowing smile as the doctor approached them. "By some miracle, he got through surgery, you may see him, but I can't guarantee how responsive he'll be." The doctor said, the three of them eyed the strange woman, Elvira waved her in first. "She came a long way to see him, its only right that she goes first." "Who is she?" Eames asked again. "It's best that Goren tells you himself, I… I just don't feel right saying anything. But I will say that they go back a long way." She said.

"Well you look a hell of a lot better then you did three weeks ago, Doc says you're making the fastest recovery he's ever seen. I have to admit you had me worried for a while, I thought we were going to have to plan another cop's funeral." Deakins said as he put a hand on Goren's shoulder. "What was a very brave thing you did, letting those creeps take you instead of those people." Elvira said. "I did what I had to do." He said quietly, there was a knock on the door & the same woman they had seen before popped her head in, Eames smiled as she saw a spark in her partner's dark eyes. "We'll just be going." Deakins said with a knowing smile as they left them.

"Shouldn't it be another week before you're back to work?" Eames said as she walked in a week later to find Goren sitting at his desk. "Yes." He said simply. "You just can't stay away can you?" Goren merely shrugged in response as he looked through the papers that had piled up on his desk for she past few weeks, just then, he came across a very nice embroidered letter. Eames recognized the perfume. "We met her you know… well kind of, she was waiting with us when you were brought in, she is very beautiful." Eames said. "We've known each other a long time." Goren said, the tone of his statement told her that was all she was going to get out of him, but still it was a start. "Maybe we'll get to meet sometime, under better circumstances of course." "Perhaps." He replied as he strode away to read the contents of the letter in private.


End file.
